ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Punisher and the Marvel Knights (The New 52)
Punisher and Marvel Knights in Marvel - The New 52. History Ressurection At the beginning of the book, Frank Castle as Punisher becomes the leader of the Marvel Knights, a team that also includes Cassandra Lang as Stature and Kate Bishop as Hakweye II. Stature was sold into slavery when she was a child by her sister, supposedly to save her home country. While she was enslaved she showed violent tendencies by killing a guard in cold blood who had done nothing but offered her help and show remorse toward her. Kate was Hawkeye's side kick and publicly had shares in Barton's Company until a very public falling out, where Kate was left with almost nothing and became a death-seeking alcoholic. Leading up to a run-in with Rhino where Kate was talked out of her suicidal ways; Rhino would become her sponsor in recovery but that didn't keep Kate from getting into trouble. Frank on the other hand was trained by an order of warriors known as the All Caste after coming back from the dead, they taught him many things including some greater sense of humility and respect. Frank was a part of the order for an unknown amount of time before he was exiled, partly of his own will. After his exile Frank became the Punisher, returning to New York where he came to be at odds with Stature's ex-lover, Matt Murdock as well as their mentor Spider-man. He soon tires of New York and leaves gathering the group together, after accidentally meeting with Stature at her homebase, then breaking out Kate from a Middle Eastern prison. The group then goes to a tropical island as Frank catches Kate up to speed on things; the two start on very friendly terms. It's there that Frank learns that the All Caste have been slaughtered by a group of beings known as the Untitled and he's the only one who can rectify this. He's told all this by another All Caste Exile named Presense, all the while Kate tries to jog Cassandra's memory but only ends up boring her, she then sleeps with her. Frank after finding out he's no longer the killer he once was, proceeds to take his group to the All Caste headquarters where they discover the bodies are returning to life as zombies. Frank is forced to destroy the bodies of his teachers and friends, after some encouragement from Kate; he swears revenge for them after the task is complete. The team is led on a wild goose chase across the globe as they come across a Untitled, who was in hiding in the middle of Colorado. Frank is left to fight the creature alone after Stature is attacked by Crux and Kate leaves to assist her, the Untitled tells Frank that they were set up to cross paths, but still fights him. Frank kills the creature strengthening his resolve to take revenge. At the same time Crux attempted to drain Stature's power but fails due to experiments performed on her during her slavery. Kate, alone with just a well thought out plan takes down Crux long enough for Stature to regain her composure and the three leave taking an unconscious Crux with them. An unknown amount of time later, Frank in disguise of a doctor puts Crux into Ryker's Island, where he says to keep Crux heavily sedated. He leaves to reveal the group has stolen Crux's personal modified War cruiser, which Kate is instantly fallen for. While planning their next move they're confronted by Presense, at first Frank is solely able to see her, knowing she set him up to fight the untitled, but soon the others are able to which causes a fight within the cockpit. During the fight the source of Presense and Ducra's powers and long life are revealed to be the same as the untitled's. It's also revealed that they were mother and daughter. The group is able to defeat Presense by using one of Crux's weapons unsure of its result beside simply removing her from the immediate area. Category:Marvel - The New 52 Category:Marvel Comics